lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter (DetectiveSky612)
Winter is one of the Wings of Fire characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing alongside his clawmate Moonwatcher on her tag. Background (Abridged) Moon Rising Winter went to the Jade Mountain Academy with his sister, Icicle. The first time he approached Moonwatcher, he threatened to slice off her face because she has caught his pet scavenger, Bandit, in the prey center and he thought that she was going to eat him like most dragons would. Qibli soon stepped in to negotiate and to make sure no one's face would get sliced off. When Winter relised Moon was trying to protect his scavenger, he devoloped a huge crush on her. Later on, Moon received a vision and warned Winter about the incoming explosion in the history cave, but after the fire, Winter got suspicious about how she knew about it and later threatened that he would tell everyone that Moon made the explosion unless she tells him how she knew the explosion would happen. He seems to be confused about his feeling for Moon, sometimes he appears to find her interesting and kind, yet sometimes thinks she is "like all other NightWings", especially after Moon's confession to her abilities (mind-reading and precognition), when he thought she's always been mysterious and untrustworthy, because "a NightWing's a NightWing". He hated the NightWings even more after they killed all the IceWing prisoners in the arena of Queen Scarlet, including (as he mistakenly believed) his brother Hailstorm. He was constantly comparing himself to his brother, which shows that he looks up to Hailstorm. Moonwatcher mentioned that he hates himself more than anyone else she knew. He appeared later in the story when Icicle tried to kill Starflight in the library. During a discussion with Icicle and Moon, he found out that Hailstorm is still alive because Scarlet had kept him hidden and away from the arena. Icicle told Winter that Scarlet would free Hailstorm if she killed the dragonets of destiny, but Winter helped Moon stop her anyway. Icicle escapes from Jade Mountain Academy a few moments later. Shortly after that Winter disappeared with his scavenger. The rest of the Jade Winglet found him outside near Jade Mountain. Winter Turning In the prologue, Hailstorm takes Winter out to the Sky Kingdom to find a scavenger den so he can get a pet scavenger, saying they were going to "satisfy the crazy obsession of his", referring to Winter's fascination with scavengers and their dragon-like feelings. When the brothers are confronted by fourteen SkyWings, Hailstorm negotiated with them and told them to let Winter go and take him instead, saying that Winter can't 'fight for anything' and is 'worthless'. Winter tries to protest but Hailstorm told him to leave, and that he is being a 'mewling RainWing in front of their enemies'. The SkyWing leader told Winter she will be 'more merciful' than Hailstorm and let him go, so Winter guiltily flew away. At the end, Hailstorm's guilt at hurting Winter was seen, and relief that his brother has escaped. Winter was also seen wondering if that's what Hailstorm really thought, and his guilt at leaving his brother. After Moon told Winter about her powers, Winter believed that she was "just like any other NightWing" and doesn't trust her anymore, scared about what she had seen in his head. He's afraid that being seen next to a NightWing could result in him being exiled for the rest of his life or kept in the seventh circle. He planned to find Icicle in the rainforest, then somehow ditch the other dragonets and get to the Ice Kingdom. However, the other dragonets found him when he is about to depart and convince him to travel with them. They got to the Rainforest Kingdom and Winter was disgusted by all the fruit and warmth and colours and noise, ("What self-respecting bird would need to have red, yellow, blue, and ''green feathers?"). He sees a sloth and tries to eat it, but in doing so he gets slammed in the side by a tail and sees a flash of red. He thinks he saw Queen Scarlet or another SkyWing and tries to fight the dragon, but Kinkajou talks to the dragon that turns out to be Exquisite, one of the former RainWing queens (who was very angry about Winter trying to eat Toe-fur, one of her pet sloths, A NightWing had eaten one). He and the Jade Winglet continue into the forest, and Moon reunites with her mother, Secretkeeper. As she does, Deathbringer tries to arrest him, pinning him to the ground rather unconventionally, mistaking him for Icicle. He is released later and after a short talk with Queen Glory, the winglet is placed in the dragonet hatchery. Winter and the Jade Winglet escaped the hatchery after Kinkajou distracted the dragonets with a game of Hide and Seek. They started searching in the NightWing tunnel, leading to the old Night Kingdom. They found Icicle there and saw that, in order to keep from being dreamvisited by Queen Scarlet, she had kept herself awake for days by lying near the lava and is badly burned from the heat. She tried to kill Kinkajou, but Glory stopped Icicle with a tranquilizer dart and brought her to the RainWing healers. Just before Icicle passed out, Winter told her to get proof that Hailstorm is alive from Scarlet's dreamvisitor, and he will kill Glory himself. Moon found out what he said to her, but had faith that he wouldn't do it. She also got a clue of where Scarlet might be from the background of Icicle's dream and they searched for the Talons of Peace to ask them where the location might be. While they were searching for the Talons of Peace, Winter got attacked by Squid, who was "practicing his stealth approach". He got scolded by Riptide, and Moon showed him a drawing of the place where Scarlet talked to Icicle in her dream. Riptide led them to two SkyWings, Avalanche and a bright orange colored dragon with a strange necklace called Pyrite. Pyrite acted very strangely, causing Winter to suspect that she might be an animus. Later, he told Moon about this, but she doesn't agree with his suspicions, since she didn't see any signs suggesting animus magic in Pyrite's mind. She led them to the place where Scarlet may have been, and Winter and the others started to search for Hailstorm. When the night falls, Winter got dreamvisited by Scarlet. She threatened him and said that her prison for Hailstorm is way too clever to be broken by anyone. He then ripped off his skyfire pouch and yelled in his mind for Moon to wake him up. Moon heard him and rescued him from the dream. Since Scarlet was able to dreamvisit Winter, she must've seen him during the day when they were searching for her, proving that she is very near. Moon, Qibli, and Winter started searching for her while Kinkajou and Pyrite stayed behind. They located Scarlet, learning that Pyrite had something to do with Hailstorm. Before they go back to interrogate Pyrite, they see that Scarlet's companion is a NightWing. When they got back, they saw Kinkajou was injured by Scarlet's companion, who got away after Winter and Moon attacked him. Winter cornered Pyrite, who claimed that she knew nothing of Hailstorm. Winter ripped off her necklace, revealing that Hailstorm has been under the mask all along. The dragonets travelled to Possibility to get a doctor for Kinkajou. Winter, Qibli, and Hailstorm had to wait outside. They attracted attention when Hailstorm ran off to greet a SkyWing called Eagle that he had known when he was under the mask of Pyrite, Eagle was angered by this because he didn't know Hailstorm as an IceWing and considered him as a stranger. A SandWing named Meerkat solved the problem, then proceeded to take them to a doctor named Mayfly. As Kinkajou was being treated, Qibli and Winter tested out the necklace. He told Qibli to take it off after two minutes or less. He went into the mind of Pyrite, but Qibli took it off after a while as instructed. Winter cleared out his thoughts, thinking that he hated being Pyrite. And relised how horrible it must have been for Hailstorm. Winter decided to take Hailstorm back to the Kingdom of Ice and never return. The others said they would wait one week at Possibility for him to come back, but after that they'll leave to save Jade Mountain. Hailstorm started to remember parts of his old self after seeing the Great Ice Cliff, an animus enchanted wall that shoots deadly ice spears at any dragon that isn't an IceWing. They enter the Ice Kingdom, and Winter's parents were waiting for him. They took Hailstorm away to ask him his side of the story, and Winter was placed at the top of the First Circle for rescuing Hailstorm. However, Hailstorm was dropped to the bottom of the Seventh Circle for getting captured by the SkyWings in the first place. Hailstorm was torn between the Diamond Trial or a lowly life after his seventh Hatching Day. He loved his brother but Hailstorm felt like he had sacrificed enough for Winter, so he chose the Diamond Trial. Hailstorm and Winter entered the Diamond Trial, and their objective is to find the Frozen Dragon in the cave and kill it. They were given animus-enchanted diamond-tipped spears as weapons. As they enter the cave, the brothers saw many frozen dragons in the cave, which were the ones who have lost the Trial. But there was one gigantic frozen dragon that they recognized as the frozen dragon they have to kill. Winter unfroze it by tapping the ice covering it with his spear. The dragon introduced herself as Foeslayer, the mother of Darkstalker and the dragon who "stole" Prince Arctic. Foeslayer didn't try to fight and instead told the brothers the truth about her and Prince Arctic, and she let them kill her. Winter went and told Hailstorm to kill her, letting himself lose. Hailstorm reluctantly does so, but Winter didn't freeze like they thought he would. Hailstorm revealed that to win the Diamond Trial, he has to kill Winter. Their parents secretly told Hailstorm that after they kill Foeslayer, he has to kill Winter with the spear and freeze him. Their parents didn't tell Winter because they wanted Hailstorm to win. But Hailstorm doesn't want to kill Winter, because he cares about him. So Winter told Hailstorm to let him escape without killing him, and when Hailstorm walks out of the cave alone, the IceWings would presume Winter dead. He also decided to unfreeze Foeslayer and free her, because he sympathizes with her and Arctic's love, comparing it to his own feelings for Moon. Winter decided at the end to stay loyal to his friends and flew back to Possibility with Foeslayer. ''Escaping Peril He was seen briefly while returning to Possibility with Foeslayer. He encountered Peril at the edge of town and attacked, thinking she was still working for Scarlet. Peril tried not to hurt him, but they collided in mid-air. Winter fell to the ground, badly burnt and at the brink of death. He told Peril, "Moon, tell Moon..." most likely trying to tell Peril to tell Moon he loved her. Winter was sure that he will die, then Turtle came and used his animus-touched rock to heal Winter's burns. At the end of the book, Winter argued with Qibli over who gets to keep Darkstalker's scroll after they had stolen it from Chameleon. They decided that nobody will use it and they couldn't return it to Darkstalker. However, in the morning, they discovered that Moon fled with the scroll and Winter was very worried about her setting him free. They found her crying about what happened to Darkstalker's father and she decided not to set Darkstalker free. After they got the scroll back from Moon, Qibli and Winter started to fight over which queen should get to keep it. And Peril, worried because even they are fighting over the power of the scroll, burned it to ashes with her firescales. But because it got destroyed, Darkstalker got back all of his animus powers and he burst out of the mountain which he was buried under. Talons of Power Winter was first shown flying above Darkstalker with Peril. As they begin talking to the massive dragon, he began to accuse Darkstalker of all the things he had done to the IceWing tribe. Then, Darkstalker "did something" to him, causing him to stop the accusations. He began to actually say nice things to and about Darkstalker, making Winter's friends worried. Moon told Darkstalker not to enchant her friends using his animus powers, while Winter and Darkstalker reply at the same time that Darkstalker was not, although he most likely was enchanting Winter to like Darkstalker.. Later, Winter is seen outside of Jade Mountain with Moon, Peril, and Qibli. When Turtle confronts the dragonets, saying he doesn't trust Darkstalker, Winter says that Turtle needs to just spend more time with Darkstalker, still obviously enchanted. Beside him, Qibli jokingly states that he would agree, and would trust Darkstalker, if it wasn't Winter who was saying nice things about the 2,000 year old NightWing. Winter leaves soon after. Later, Turtle goes to Winter and Qibli's cave to ask to sleep there. Qibli says yes, but Winter said he wouldn't want any more snoring in his cave. Qibli asks what Darkstalker did, and Turtle tells them both what he did. Qibli said that he wondered why he was doing that, and Winter said he was just trying to make friends and be kind. They have a little argument, part of it being about Winter being enchanted. Winter says Darkstalker saving Stonemover is proof that he's a good dragon with a good heart. Qibli asks how he would know, and Winter snootily leaves. It is assumed that he told Darkstalker about that conversation, as Qibli guessed. Later, Darkstalker reveals that there is still a timeline where Winter and Moon get together, so it is evident that Winter still loves Moon. World The Mandala: Wings of Fire World Abilities * Flight * Sonar Smash * Fire Extinguish ** Freeze Breath * Fix-It * Troop Command Quotes Trivia * Winter is Icewing royalty, the son of Tundra and Prince Narwhal. * Winter's Fix-It ability comes from his having proved himself capable with his talons on multiple occasions, making contraptions and objects from metal. * Winter's dialogue comes from existing quotes from the Wings of Fire books, edited and recorded for use in the game by Jack Gleeson, previously known for his work on Game of Thrones as Joffrey Baratheon. Category:Book Characters Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Character Changing